


Я научу тебя жить

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Прода к «Быстротечности». Братья живут во дворце Куджи после того, как Зидану удалось его спасти. Куджа пытается смириться со своей скорой смертью и научиться жить. Ему приходится многое переосмыслить и понять. Брат помогает ему в этом, втайне надеясь изменить его трагическую судьбу, которая, несомненно, приносит горе им обоим.





	Я научу тебя жить

Подглядывать за Куджей было сплошным удовольствием. Несмотря на то, что его одежда и так была чересчур откровенной, Зидан все же смог увидеть чуть больше, заглянув в замочную скважину.  
Куджа был похож на ухоженную девушку, тщательно следящую за своей внешностью. Впрочем, даже у девушек Зидан никогда не видел такой нежной и гладкой кожи. Очень хотелось к ней прикоснуться, но своенравный брат ни за что бы этого не позволил. Поэтому Зидан просто смотрел.  
Куджа нравился ему, пожалуй, не только как брат. Может быть, из-за его женственности, прекрасной внешности и роскошных одеяний... А может, из-за того, что они на самом деле были так похожи и близки...  
Едва брат приблизился к двери, Зидан рванул прочь, боясь быть застуканным за подглядыванием. Разъяренный Куджа мог сгоряча начать бросаться огненными шарами, поэтому лучше было не попадаться ему под руку.  
С братом Зидан увиделся позже - застав его красующимся перед зеркалом. Куджа принимал различные позы, выражая ими все - от возмущения до презрения, и он тихонько посмеивался, наблюдая за этим. Решившись прервать это своеобразное занятие, Зидан подошел к брату и, обхватив его за пояс, прижался щекой к груди, прикрытой лишь прозрачной тканью, мягкой, как шелк, и приятной на ощупь.  
\- Хватит вторгаться в мое личное пространство! - категорично заявил Куджа, отстраняя его от себя.  
\- Понахватался умных словов и сидит важный! - фыркнул Зидан, обиженно поджав губы.  
\- Ты меня лапаешь, макака! - брезгливо возмутился маг.  
\- Это называется обнимашки! Это приятно!  
\- Нет! Не приятно!  
\- Да ты просто бракованный! Обнимашки все любят!  
\- Идиоты любят много всякой ерунды!  
\- Бука, - проворчал Зидан и, протянув руки к лицу брата, потрепал его за щеки. - Улыбнись.  
\- Нет! - отказался Куджа. - И не трогай меня!  
\- Ты что, даже улыбаться не умеешь?  
\- Умею, но не буду!  
\- Ты такой вредный! - насупился Зидан.  
Куджа оскорбленно отвернулся, сложив руки на груди и важно задрав подбородок.  
\- Павлин надутый, - буркнул брат, тут же едва успев уклониться от брошенного в него огненного шара.  
К Кудже было очень непросто найти подход.

Зидан не смог подступиться к нему как к брату и решил искать другой способ. В голове мелькали не совсем пристойные мысли, которые геном застенчиво отвергал, считая, что не стоит тешить себя напрасными надеждами. Куджа был такой сложный, загадочный, немного зловещий. Возможно, он только разозлился бы на эту выходку... Но Зидан все же решил рискнуть.  
Проскользнув в покои брата, он подобрался к его постели, пряча что-то за спиной. Куджа, почти уже проснувшийся, заметил его, взглянув из-под прищуренных век, и скривился, будто увидел что-то крайне неприятное. Он явно желал видеть по утрам нечто совсем другое.  
\- Ты такой растрепанный, - улыбнулся Зидан и, предвидя поток гневных возмущений, сунул брату под нос алую розу. - Это тебе.  
Куджа, уже открывший рот для того, чтобы выдать свое коронное: «Пошел вон, обезьяна!», растерянно замолк и взял цветок, принявшись задумчиво вертеть его в руках.  
\- Я раньше дарил девушкам цветы, - пояснил Зидан. - Если они мне нравились. Мне кажется, тебе больше бы подошли лилии... Но у тебя в саду они не растут.  
Куджа отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть проступивший на щеках румянец. Зидан хитро усмехнулся, заметив это. Его хвост игриво дернулся, так и норовя обвиться о ногу мага, торчащую из-под одеяла. Но тот ничего не заметил.  
\- Со мной никто так раньше не обращался... - тихо прошептал он, теребя пальцами розу.  
\- В тебя никто не влюблялся?  
\- Нет. Да мне вообще не до любви было...  
Высвободив розу из плена и отложив на стол, Зидан взял брата за руку и заглянул ему в глаза. Застать Куджу ненакрашенным ему удавалось редко. Спросонья он был таким домашним, нахохленным, как сердитый воробей, и каким-то теплым, родным, необычно близким.  
\- Ты что делаешь? - недоуменно спросил Куджа, едва ощутимо вздрогнув.  
\- Когда люди любят друг друга, они держатся за руки, - пояснил брат с самым честным и невинным выражением лица, вновь заставив мага смутиться.  
Видеть на его лице застенчивый румянец было так непривычно... Разве тот, кто ходил в такой вызывающе открытой одежде, мог смущаться от простого прикосновения?  
Когда к ладони прикоснулись нежные губы, застыв там на пару мгновений, Куджа спрятал лицо в одеяло, не желая выдавать столь сильного смущения, которое охватило его от этого поцелуя. Он попытался снова принять надменно-безразличный вид, но брат обнял его и чмокнул в щеку, заставив смутиться еще сильнее.  
\- А что... Надо делать дальше? - спросил маг, все ярче краснея.  
Зидан хитро прищурился и нырнул под одеяло. Куджа ойкнул, поджимая ноги и растерянно глядя на то, как брат прижимается к нему и гладит пушистый, ухоженный хвост, с наслаждением потираясь мордашкой о мягкую шерстку. При виде этой сцены он почему-то испытал умиление. Когда он притащил этого мальчишку сюда, на Гайю, он ненавидел его так сильно, как только был способен. Ревновал, хотел выбросить и забыть, остаться единственным в своем роде. Теперь все так изменилось...  
Он должен был умереть, потому что был создан геном ему на замену. Но ненависти и обиды почему-то больше не было. Мальчишка был не виноват... Мальчишка был хорошим. Глуповатым, в чем-то наивным, но веселым, добрым и отзывчивым.  
\- Отдай хвост, - буркнул Куджа, отбирая у брата свое пушистое сокровище. Любовно пригладив растрепавшуюся шерстку, он запахнулся в одеяло и отвернулся к стенке, полностью игнорируя Зидана. Тот явно не был доволен таким поворотом.  
Но стоило быть терпеливым. Чмокнув брата в макушку, он слез с постели и ушел, решив, что больше ему все равно сейчас ничего не светит.  
Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Куджа тихо, едва слышно всхлипнул. Ему только что признался в любви тот, из-за кого он должен был умереть.

\- Жаль, я не увижу, каким ты станешь, когда вырастешь, - мрачно хмыкнул Куджа, глядя на то, как брат кривляется в тщетных попытках его развеселить.  
\- Почему это? - недоуменно переспросил Зидан, от растерянности прервавшись и прекратив изображать макаку, которой брат привычно обозвал его минуту назад.  
\- Интересно, поумнеешь ты или таким же останешься, - усмехнулся маг.  
Зидан насупился, скрещивая руки на груди и с укором глядя на него.  
\- Для тебя же стараюсь! А ты не ценишь ничего! Вот возьму и уйду!  
\- Ну наконец-то, - равнодушно фыркнул Куджа, отворачиваясь и поправляя волосы. - Проваливай-проваливай, надоедливая макака.  
\- А вот и нет! - засопел геном, с упорством садиста обнимая разочарованно застонавшего брата. - Если я уйду, тебя некому любить будет!  
\- А с чего ты взял, что я нуждаюсь в любви?  
Зидан удивленно захлопал глазами, похоже, совсем не понимая вопроса.  
\- Как это так - не нуждаешься? Все нуждаются!  
\- Я - не все! - с достоинством заявил маг, отпихивая от себя брата и принимаясь поправлять макияж.  
Зидан тяжело вздохнул и озадаченно почесал затылок. Да уж - не все...  
Может, он и правда делал совсем не то, что нужно было Кудже? Может, брат хотел чего-то совсем другого? Бессмертия, силы, власти? Может, ему были чужды обычные чувства? Но так хотелось заслужить его любовь, если это было возможно... И прожить с ним вместе немного дольше... Чтобы он увидел, каким вырастет брат, которого он сейчас называет глупой надоедливой макакой!  
Занервничав из-за затянувшегося молчания, Куджа обернулся взглянуть на задумавшегося Зидана. Ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы тот всерьез обиделся и ушел. Он просто дразнил и строил из себя недотрогу, пытаясь привыкнуть к новым чувствам и понять, что с ними делать. Одно маг знал точно - брата он терять не хотел.  
\- Ну ладно, так и быть, иди сюда, противная макака, - промурлыкал он, сгребая Зидана в объятия и затаскивая к себе на колени.  
Тот изумленно охнул и неловко поерзал, побаиваясь, что от столь близкого соседства организм против воли начнет возбуждаться. За это от брата можно было и получить, а убежать удавалось далеко не всегда.  
Обняв Куджу за шею, Зидан попытался поцеловать его, за что получил по губам.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - огорченно вздохнул вор. - Это же приятно.  
\- Я только что накрасился! - фыркнул маг, озабоченно глядя в зеркало.  
\- Ну да, а от секса прическа портится, - неосторожно ляпнул Зидан.  
От разъяренного Куджи ему пришлось убегать по всему дворцу. И ведь брат никак не желал слушать, что это был не намек, а всего лишь житейское наблюдение!..

Зидан лежал, свернувшись клубочком и поджав хвост. Набегавшись по поручениям капризного Куджи, он прилег на секунду, да так и уснул.  
Сидя рядом, маг смотрел на него, вспоминая события более чем десятилетней давности. Эта маленькая подвижная обезьянка тогда не вызывала у него никаких теплых чувств. Когда он тащил брата на Гайю, тот брыкался, кусался и хватал его за волосы, а стоило отпустить его побегать - он тут же скрывался из вида. Тогда этот непоседливый ребенок только раздражал, и от него поскорее хотелось избавиться. А теперь...  
Склонившись над братом, Куджа всмотрелся в его безмятежное спящее лицо. Когда Зидан спал, а не носился вокруг и не болтал без умолку, он выглядел очень даже мило. Смазливый худощавый паренек, улыбчивый и веселый. Надоедливый младший брат или потенциальный возлюбленный? Он говорил о любви, но впрочем, в его возрасте вставало на все, хоть отдаленно похожее на женщину. А Куджа - в этом он был готов себе признаться - на женщину был похож довольно сильно.  
Ощутив, как чья-то нахальная лапа прокралась под одежду и принялась щупать мягкое место, Куджа взвизгнул и отшатнулся, но споткнулся о выбившийся наружу хвост и шлепнулся на пол под звонких смех Зидана.  
\- Прости-прости, - весело произнес тот, примирительно задирая руки. - Я не думал, что ты так испугаешься.  
\- Тупая макака! - огрызнулся маг, поднимаясь и поправляя одежду.  
Приведя себя в порядок, он схватил брата за ухо. Тот ойкнул и уставился на Куджу жалобно-виноватым взглядом. Видя, что маг замешкался и не спешит ничего предпринимать, он взял ситуацию в свои руки и, подавшись вперед, припал к его губам. Куджа опешил и от растерянности не нашел ничего лучше, чем влепить наглому мальчишке пощечину.  
Зидан совсем не обиделся. Только тяжело и печально вздохнул. Он много раз обещал себе больше не приставать к брату, но каждый раз что-то внутри просило снова попытаться в надежде на взаимность. Но вместо взаимности геном получал пощечины, пинки и - в особо тяжелых случаях - магические атаки.  
\- Ладно, я пойду, - улыбнулся он, спрыгивая с кровати и направляясь к двери.  
Куджа удержал его за руку. Развернул к себе и обнял, зарывшись лицом в растрепанные волосы. Ничего не понимая, Зидан обхватил его за талию.  
\- Не бросай меня, - донеслась до него тихая просьба.  
Это было до того странно, что поначалу даже напугало своей внезапностью.  
\- Конечно, не брошу, - пообещал Зидан, крепче обнимая брата.  
\- Не хочу умирать, - всхлипнул Куджа. Как-то неожиданно по-детски искренне. - Зачем жить, если все равно умрешь? Я не хочу исчезнуть как все...  
\- Тихо, - шепнул брат, обхватывая руками его лицо и стирая слезы со щек. - Все будет хорошо.  
Приподнявшись и потянув к себе мага, он поцеловал его в губы, к своему глубочайшему изумлению не получив в ответ сопротивления. Пальцы утонули в мягких шелковых волосах. Поцелуй был таким долгим, что Зидан успел забыть обо всем на свете. Только когда Куджа отстранился, он заметил свежие дорожки слез на его щеках и вздохнул, не находя слов, чтобы его утешить. Но Куджа сам нашел, чем утешиться.  
Подхватив брата на руки, он опустил его на кровать и навис сверху. Зидан тут же обнял его, не веря своему счастью. Хвосты сплелись, руки заскользили по телу, избавляя от одежды. Он касался нежной кожи, целовал ее, подбираясь к самым сокровенным местам, а Куджа стонал и извивался от его прикосновений. Было так здорово целовать его и не получать за это по морде...  
Зидан засыпал, уткнувшись в приятно пахнущие мягкие волосы. С братом было так тепло и уютно... Похоже, так было для них обоих.

Кудже впервые довелось просыпаться в теплых объятиях кого-то родного и ласкового. Завозившись спросонья, он ткнулся носом в чье-то жесткое плечо и удивленно заморгал. Рядом расслабленно дрых Зидан. Его растрепанные волосы рассыпались по всей подушке, хвост уныло свисал с кровати, а сам он развалился так, что почти вплотную прижал брата к стенке.  
Куджа почему-то невольно улыбнулся. Было как-то непривычно спокойно и уютно. Наверное, это и было ощущение любви, чувство, что имеешь семью... Хвост мага сам собой обвился о ногу брата. Тот приоткрыл глаза и, едва увидев Куджу, сгреб его в объятия, припадая к губам, чуть суховатым спросонья.  
\- Я умру вместе с тобой, - сказал он с привычным веселым задором. - Я не хочу просыпаться один, всю жизнь вспоминать о тебе и страдать. Я умру сразу, как ты умрешь.  
Куджа промолчал в ответ, зарывшись лицом в его волосы. Хоть эти слова и звучали так болезненно, напоминая о том, о чем забыть было невозможно, они ранили и исцеляли одновременно. Бесстрастная горечь перемешивалась с благодарностью. Смирение с надеждой. И пусть впереди ждал лишь пустой холод, сейчас было так тепло и приятно... Хотелось, чтобы мгновение застыло, никогда не превратившись в новый день. Они были вместе. Они были счастливы. Большего почему-то было не нужно.  
Они пробыли в постели до самого обеда. Зидан, изрядно проголодавшийся от их активного времяпровождения, сбегал на кухню, где уже была приготовлена еда, и принес Кудже обед в постель. Тронутый такой заботой, маг наградил брата благодарным поцелуем и принялся за еду.  
\- Ты такой милый, когда настоящий, - заметил Зидан, обнимая брата и прижимаясь к его спине.  
\- Нет, я не такой, - надменно возразил Куджа, тут же принимая важный вид. - Ты ничего не понимаешь, глупая макака.  
Брат поцеловал его в ушко и только крепче прижался, мешая есть. Его хвост игриво мотался из стороны в сторону, свидетельствуя о приподнятом настроении, которое ничем нельзя было испортить.  
\- Я люблю тебя, братик, - весело сообщил Зидан, повисая на Кудже.  
Тот стряхнул его с себя и фыркнул, но все же позволил золотистому обезьяньему хвосту перевиться со своим - перламутровым и пушистым.  
\- Ты такой красивый, - промурлыкал брат, потершись щекой об его плечо.  
\- Я знаю, - самодовольно заявил маг. - И мне не нужна оценка от какой-то там макаки.  
\- Эй, я твой парень! - возмутился Зидан. - Я вовсе не «какая-то там макака»!  
Куджа презрительно фыркнул.  
\- Ты надоедливый младший брат, который вечно мешается под ногами.  
Зидан сердито засопел. Но, поразмыслив с минуту, обнял мага и прижал его голову к своей груди.  
\- Никогда не говори так больше, - сказал он тихо.  
Куджа прикрыл глаза и едва заметно кивнул. Когда его так ласково и заботливо гладили родные нежные руки, он не мог отказать.

Хвост Куджи мотался туда-сюда, и Зидан никак не мог изловчиться, чтобы его поймать. Свесившись с кровати, он пытался уцепиться за него, но тот все время ускользал.  
Сам Куджа сидел перед зеркалом и наводил утренний марафет. Зидан все это время скучал и не знал, чем заняться - порой это длилось целый час - поэтому развлекался тем, что играл с хвостом. Поймав его, он принялся наглаживать мягкую шерстку. Маг дернул хвостом, мазнув им по лицу брата, и тот едва не сверзился с кровати вниз головой.  
\- Отдай хвост! - возмутился Куджа, когда Зидан не понял намека и снова схватился за пушистое сокровище.  
\- Тебе что, жалко, что ли? - насупился геном. - Сидишь тут два часа, ерундой страдаешь! А мне даже поиграть не даешь!  
\- Со своим играй! - раздраженно бросил маг.  
\- У тебя пушистее! - не растерялся Зидан.  
Хвост он все же отдал, но тут же нашел себе другое занятие - обошел брата кругом и уселся к нему на колени. Куджа опешил от такой наглости. Брат потискал его за щеки и засмеялся.  
\- Когда ты говорил, что умеешь улыбаться, ты врал! - заявил он.  
\- Я тебе сейчас как тресну! - засопел Куджа, начиная медленно закипать. - А ну пошел вон отсюда!  
\- Ну и ладно, - фыркнул Зидан, слезая с его колен и не забывая по дороге облапать все не сокрытые под одеждой части тела. - Ты такая вредина!  
Изгнанный из покоев брата, оставленного завершать свои дела в уединении и покое, геном стал бродить по дворцу, слоняясь из угла в угол и думая, чем бы заняться.  
Хотелось сделать что-то полезное. Что-то хорошее, приятное, как-то порадовать Куджу. Чтобы он хоть раз сказал не «Пошел вон, противная макака!», а «Я люблю тебя, мой герой!».  
Поняв, что сильно размечтался, Зидан печально вздохнул, пиная подвернувшийся под ногу драгоценный камень, похоже, отвалившийся от очередного наряда брата, когда тот пытался догнать его и наказать за энную по счету провинность.  
Но что он мог сделать для него? У Куджи было все, он хотел только одного - не умирать. Разве мог глупый мальчишка как-то исправить это? Изменить то, в чем совсем ничего не понимал? Если даже брат не смог, то где уж ему...  
Он мог только быть рядом. Давать глупые обещания и мешаться под ногами. Но разве мог он так просто сдаться?!  
Обдумав все еще раз и решившись, Зидан пошел собираться в дорогу. Куджа вряд ли захочет его видеть в ближайшие пару часов, а значит, есть время осуществить то, что он задумал.

Куджа нервничал, сидя у окна и вглядываясь в темное небо. Он сидел здесь каждый вечер, с тоской глядя вдаль и каждый раз ожидая увидеть, как возвращается брат.  
Зидан пропал пару месяцев назад. Просто ушел, никому ничего не сказав. Наверное, устав вечно слышать придирки и призывы проваливать.  
Куджа знал, что он больше не вернется. Да и много ли ему осталось? Скоро все это перестанет причинять такую боль. А пока он сидел и ждал, не находя в своем смертном существовании иного смысла. Без брата жизнь стала пустой и унылой. Никто не будил его по утрам, не приставал, не носился повсюду сломя голову, не дарил объятий, не просил улыбнуться.  
Измотанный ожиданием, Куджа доплелся до кровати и, устало рухнув на нее, провалился в беспокойный сон. Очередной день был прожит бессмысленным ожиданием. Смерть все приближалась. Только теперь почему-то стало все равно.  
Утром, выйдя в сад, он не почувствовал почти ничего. Сумасшедшее, отчаянное бессилие, которого он всегда так боялся, душило и мучило, делая невыносимой каждую секунду. Он был обычным, таким же, как все - нет, даже хуже. Смертным, жалким, слабым. Брошенным, преданным и забытым...  
Проходя мимо цветов, Куджа внезапно остановился, краем глаза уловив что-то подозрительное в их облике. Развернувшись, он склонился над клумбой, приглядываясь. Так и есть - несколько стеблей были нагло обрезаны и теперь торчали из земли уродливыми обрубками. Возмущенный этим вопиющем нахальством, маг на мгновения забыл о своей печали. Разъярившись, он ускорил шаг, высматривая вокруг воришку.  
Зидан отыскался довольно быстро. Выпрыгнув перед братом, отшатнувшимся от неожиданности, он протянул ему криво срезанный букет, довольно улыбаясь во все лицо. Куджа остолбенел, глядя на него, как на призрак. Столько холодных одиноких дней отчаянного ожидания... А этот паршивец делает вид, будто ничего не случилось!  
Когда Куджа пришел в себя, Зидану пришлось убегать от него по саду, перепрыгивая кусты и лавируя между деревьями. Опыт у него скопился большой, но еще никогда он не был бит цветами, которые сам же и подарил.  
Полчаса спустя, устав от бешеной погони, они примостились под деревом. После долгих минут утешений объятьями и поцелуями Куджа решил снизойти до переговоров.  
\- Я искал способ подарить тебе вечную жизнь, - сообщил Зидан, когда его соизволили выслушать.- Прости, я не думал, что поиски так затянутся... Но ведь еще не поздно, я не опоздал.  
\- Я думал, ты не вернешься! - с волнением воскликнул маг, выдавая всю боль и горечь, скопившиеся на душе.  
\- Прости, - повторил геном, выпрашивая прощение крепким поцелуем. - Зато теперь у нас впереди вечность.  
\- Правда? - переспросил Куджа, глядя на него так жалобно и отчаянно, что брата вконец замучила совесть.  
\- Правда, - кивнул он, сжимая его руку и поднимаясь. - Пойдем.  
Маг не задавал вопросов, покорно следуя за ним.

Путь оказался неблизким. Братья вернулись во дворец только спустя неделю. Многое изменилось за время, что они провели вместе. И теперь для них обоих начиналась новая жизнь.  
Теперь они вдвоем стояли на балконе, глядя на ночное небо, и держались за руки, ничего больше не ожидая и ни в чем не нуждаясь.  
\- Что ты чувствуешь? - спросил Зидан, в глубине души боясь услышать совсем не то, что хотел.  
Куджа прикрыл глаза, легкая улыбка тронула его губы. Лукавая и игривая, без единой тени усталости и отчаяния, мучивших так долго.  
\- Я люблю тебя, глупая макака, - ответил он, искоса глядя на брата.  
Тот весело рассмеялся. Реальность оказалась куда суровее романтической мечты.  
\- Ты опять обзываешься! - с укором проговорил он, грозя магу пальцем.  
\- Я плохой? - промурлыкал Куджа, обвивая брата руками за шею и склоняясь к нему. Щеки Зидана тронул легкий румянец. - Тогда накажи меня.  
Зидан хихикнул, отвечая на поцелуй, последовавший за этими словами.  
\- Так нечестно! - засмеялся он, отстраняясь. - Ты меня больно наказываешь! В прошлый раз цветами побил! А это, между прочим, были розы!  
\- У тебя был большой выбор, так что нечего жаловаться! - усмехнулся маг.  
\- Ну уж нет! - возразил Зидан, подхватывая брата и закидывая на плечо. - Я тебе сейчас задам!  
Куджа беспокойно заерзал и завозился, но, после того, как его хорошенько встряхнули, затих. Брат кинул его на кровать и угрожающе навис сверху, состроив самую серьезную мордашку, на которую был способен. Маг выгнулся, подаваясь вперед и опаляя его щеку страстным дыханием, но был прижат к кровати за запястья.  
За пару лет Зидан ощутимо повзрослел и вытянулся, но все равно напоминал забавную и безобидную обезьянку. Кудже было смешно ровно до того момента, как его перевернули на живот и, избавив от не слишком мешающей одежды, крепко шлепнули по холеной заднице. Маг вскрикнул, возмущенно взбрыкнувшись, но тут же получил новый шлепок.  
Вид постанывающего и хныкающего брата, пытающегося уйти от ударов, но только больше подставляющегося под них, невероятно возбуждал. Зидан понимал, что Кудже скорее приятно, чем нет - будь оно иначе, романтический вечер превратился бы в очередные догонялки на выживание. Его пушистый хвост был зажат между ног, прикрывая самые чувствительные места. До них геном планировал добраться чуть позже. Пока хотелось отомстить за «макаку».  
Кудже месть тоже доставляла удовольствие. Впервые он с опозданием заметил, что брат перестал быть беззаботным подростком и превратился в молодого мужчину. Пусть в чем-то неопытного и наивного, но сильного и доброго. Впервые с ним рядом был кто-то, кому можно было всецело довериться. И кто совершил бы что угодно ради него.  
Слияние - первое после долгой разлуки - было таким же необычным. Куджа больше не ощущал себя в руках озабоченного подростка. Его ласкали умелые, нежные руки влюбленного юноши. Поцелуи стали долгими, медленными, вкрадчивыми. Движения уверенными, размеренными. Магу хотелось уцепиться за что-то, выгибаясь дугой и сжимая напряженное тело, но он лишь касался пальцев брата, переплетенных со своими. И громко, протяжно стонал, обвив его ногами.  
Это было не похоже на все, что он испытывал раньше. Это было так волшебно, так приятно. Жар разливался по телу, наполняя жизнью, и он чувствовал ее - чувствовал снова. Совсем не так, как прежде. Она больше не была такой холодной и пустой, ему не нужно было заполнять ее целями, следовавшими из его страхов. У него больше не было страхов, он не боялся исчезнуть - у него было целиком заполнившее наслаждение. И ничему другому места просто не осталось.  
Впереди была не всеобъемлющая власть, не воцарение над всем миром. Не безликая пустота, холодная и ужасная. Впереди были бесконечное тепло и любовь. Вечность в нежных объятиях.  
Засыпая, прижавшись к брату, Куджа думал о том, что мог никогда не узнать всего этого. Не познать близости, любви, не научиться жить. Провести вечность в пустоте, без чувств и цели.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал он, убирая с лица генома непослушные пряди и одаряя его лоб легким касанием губ. - За все, что ты для меня сделал.  
Зидан едва заметно улыбнулся, не открывая глаз. Возможно, он давно уже спал, разомлев от нежностей. Куджа так никогда и не узнал этого.  
А Зидан... За эти слова он готов был простить брату даже «макаку». Он был нужен, он все сделал правильно. Куджа был счастлив и больше не отвергал его любовь. Ему самому для счастья этого было вполне достаточно.


End file.
